


【迦周】叫了应召然后你就来了

by Mutant8



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant8/pseuds/Mutant8
Summary: 不是很pwp的pwp。周那把女仆应召误当成家政服务叫上门，然后前男友出现在了门口。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 16





	【迦周】叫了应召然后你就来了

“我变成你喜欢的样子回来了，阿周那。”

门口的高挑男子用毫无起伏的语气说着标准前男友台词，好像自己身上没穿着一套设计恶俗的女装，毫无光泽的布料被硬浆出泡泡袖的形状，胸口开得快到肚脐，裙摆还镶了一圈劣质蕾丝。

打开门看见今年最大冲击景象的阿周那只觉得后脑刺痛，眼前一阵一阵地发黑。半小时前他确信自己的声音在听筒旁提到的词是“家政服务”，看来这要求通过转化为电波穿越十几公里的距离被扭曲成了“迷幻药上门快递”，不然实在难以解释为何他的前男友此时会穿着女仆风俗店的标准制服拎着扫把站在自家门口。

阿周那的大脑还在当机，不速之客反而显得缺乏耐心：“不打算让我进去吗？”

“我们已经分手了，迦尔纳。”阿周那清了清嗓，艰难地找回自己的声音。

“还有，为什么是女仆装？” 脑内回转的问题太多，自动反应机制选了最不着调的一个。平时的阿周那现在可能会选择摔上门开始撞墙，但此刻他的手指没来由地有些乏力，只能愣愣地看着对方熟练地脱下大码高跟鞋放在玄关，顺手带上了门。

“不是你自己选的吗？我也有点意外，没想到你居然会有这种爱好。”

“你说什么......”

“这里写着，六点半，阿周那先生，套餐是定制女仆服务一个半小时。” 迦尔纳从裙摆下不知哪个异次元口袋掏出一张打印纸递给阿周那，自顾自地走进厨房打开冰箱：“要喝点什么？”

“......” 阿周那死死瞪着手上这张薄薄的A4纸。被强行放大而像素化得无比模糊的心型logo底下印着“～泡泡♥家政～”几个粉色大字，其下是与整张传单格格不入的简陋excel表格，白纸黑字地印着迦尔纳刚刚说出的客户信息。表格的两边印着各色穿着超短裙女仆装的少女，脸色潮红姿势暧昧，双腿之间的禁忌部分印着一串数字。跟白天自己手机上拨出去的号码一致。

他早该知道梅芙突然要推荐给他什么高端家政扫除服务绝对没安好心。想到那个女人此时八成想象着他的窘态笑得满地打滚，阿周那就恨不得穿越电话线出现在她家一把火烧了她的所有小黄书收藏。反客为主的伪女仆没等到他的回答，已经轻车熟路地给两个玻璃杯倒好冰块，从冰箱顶上拿下阿周那最贵的一瓶威士忌，将蜂蜜色酒液流畅地注进杯底。他把其中一杯推到一边又开了罐苏打水混进去，自己则开始抿起纯净威士忌。

“冰箱里没有可乐了。” 他说，语气好像提醒阿周那下班记得买菜一样自然。喝威士忌混可乐是阿周那不为人知的小爱好，只有迦尔纳知道表面正经品味高雅的阿周那私底下喜欢嗜好甜味。看来把一切归咎于幻觉的希望落空了。迦尔纳的态度过于理所当然，阿周那的手已经不知不觉伸向了冒着碳酸气泡的玻璃杯。

不慎把风俗店当成扫除公司打电话叫了应召，来的人还是自己同母异父的前男友这件事确实很值得酩酊大醉一场。阿周那有些自暴自弃地想，抓起杯子把酒精统统倒进喉咙里。许久没碰的威士忌比想象得还要辛辣，他好不容易遏制住咳嗽的冲动，从牙缝间逼出字眼：“我没有叫女仆应召服务。这次的是同事的恶作剧。”

“嗯。”迦尔纳点点头，“我想也是。如果是你的话，上门清扫之类可能更符合需求。无需担心，我们也提供扫除服务，需要额外延长一个小时。”

他真的打算穿着这身衣服给自己打扫卫生一个小时吗。阿周那不可思议地打量着穿着破洞网袜靠在自家餐桌旁正在品尝顶级威士忌的冒牌女仆，甚至开始怀疑脑筋不正常的人是自己。

“虽然不知道你是怎么找到我的，但你不住在这了。” 他再次强调。

“是的。”

“我也不需要应召服务。”

“嗯。”

“这话的意思就是，你该回去了，迦尔纳。” 拒绝的声音有些不稳。对方仿佛没听见他的话一样缓缓地将酒一饮而尽，大步走向不断后退的阿周那，动作敏捷地用力扯过他的手腕，把人困在墙壁和自己的身体之间。

“你不想见到我吗。”混着酒气的低沉声音在耳边响起，阿周那不自觉地抖了一下。尽管恋人关系早已成了往事，这具身体还是记得与迦尔纳交换体温的每一个细节。不想。他想说，张了张嘴却没发出声音。最后一次见到迦尔纳时的场景还历历在目，喉咙里一阵发紧。酒劲上头的速度比想象得还要快，他的视野渐渐开始模糊，连带凑上前来的异色双瞳也看不太真切。不想见到。也不该见到。

“你...” 他晕乎乎地想说些什么，迦尔纳的嘴唇已经凑上来封回了言语。腰上传来温热的触感，接着身子一轻，自己已经被推倒在厨房吧台上，覆着黑色手套的手开始研究他的皮带扣。迦尔纳的体温向来比他更高，入侵口腔的柔软舌头温度滚烫，朦胧间阿周那几乎以为自己要被烫伤。心脏在胸膛里搏动得发疼，他忘了呼吸，只能像个溺水者一样紧紧抓住身上人的肩膀，等待着被施予的氧气。

“无需多言。” 终于分开嘴唇后，迦尔纳把脸贴近他，喃喃低语道。他从来不擅长拒绝迦尔纳，这点两人都心知肚明。白色长裤不知什么时候已经被褪下了，女仆裙摆发硬的花边刮擦着褐色的大腿内侧，留下几道窄窄的红痕。好不容易扯开领带获得一点新鲜空气，低头看向自己已经只剩内裤的下身，阿周那不禁感到一阵热流涌向脸颊。一切都太过熟悉了，同样的事自己已经不知与迦尔纳做过多少次，以至于他都没有察觉到皮带早被抽出甩在一边。迦尔纳抬起他的一条腿架在撑着泡泡袖的肩膀上，另一只手拎起女仆裙摆，捏住网袜边缘开始向下拉。目睹此景，阿周那还蒙着雾气的黑色眼瞳瞪大了。

“等、等一下迦尔纳，你难道打算穿着裙子...？！？” 阿周那又惊又怒，伸手想去拽对方身上的滑稽短裙，却忘了自己的手臂是身体唯一的支撑。失去重心的上半身向后倒去，他只好抓住迦尔纳的后颈，手指碰到与裙摆同样材质的蕾丝颈圈。

“这是服务的一部分。” 迦尔纳说，手指不安分地扯开衬衫领口，抚摸着褐色胸口。“你喜欢的吧。” 他俯下身，鲜红的舌头接触到发硬的红润乳头，慢条斯理地在尖端打着圈。

“...都说了我没有...这种爱好...唔！” 迦尔纳的牙齿挑逗地微微咬了他一下，阿周那咬紧牙关咽回呻吟。这终究是无用功，过往的经验证明迦尔纳总有办法让他发出对方想听的声音，但面对许久未见的前男友时过强的自尊心还是占了上风。

“呼。”迦尔纳用鼻音回复了他，显然没有听进去阿周那的任何一句话。公认的老好人迦尔纳对任何人都有求必应，唯独面对阿周那时相当我行我素，将一切抗拒央求抛之脑后，在他身上肆意妄为。他摘下手套，白皙的指节探向阿周那的股间。久远的回忆再次被唤起，阿周那的腰自动向迦尔纳迎去，后背弓出流畅的弧度，后穴颤抖着，等待着骨节分明的手指侵入自己。

叛徒，我的身体是该死的叛徒。阿周那暗自咒骂，身体里升腾着的快感打乱了他的思考，理性和自制消失得无影无踪。这公寓里的一切都在背叛自己。开过的润滑剂还留在厨房橱柜里，阿周那转过脸去，不去看迦尔纳探究的眼神。

微凉的液体随同手指被送入体内时，阿周那终于难耐地分开双唇，发出了这场性事中的第一声喘息。迦尔纳比他更熟悉身体的敏感点，指尖毫不留情地碾过湿热柔软的内壁，指甲抵住某处小突起，恶趣味地刮了一下。

“啊...” 阿周那身子一震，一小滴透明的液体滴落到大理石吧台上。迦尔纳挑了挑眉，阿周那赶在他说出什么令人羞耻的评价之前抬起头，用力堵住兄长的嘴唇。

他们身体的相性好得像是被诅咒了。

阿周那茫然地想，手指徒劳地紧抓迦尔纳背上的便宜丝绸，力度狠到几乎要把布料扯出个洞来。被对方炽热粗大的性器进入时他眼前发白，快感在身体里四处冲撞找不到突破口，把每一寸皮肤都涨得酸涩疼痛。迦尔纳的手箍在阿周那的腰上把人从已经染上体温的吧台上提起来，地心引力使得他又在阿周那体内深入几分。一声呜咽逃离阿周那的喉咙，他把额头埋进迦尔纳裸露的胸膛，任由过低领口的花边一下一下擦在自己耳畔，每一次都逼出他撒娇一样细微的呻吟。

“迦、迦尔纳.....停一下、啊、啊啊.......” 体内灼热的阴茎撞碎了他的声音，泪水随着对方的动作不规则地滴在黑色的裙摆上，粗糙的布料摩擦着阿周那的前端，让他吃尽了苦头。迦尔纳线条尖锐的脸庞贴向他的颈窝，在那里留下一个渗血的齿痕。汗水从他白皙的额上滑下，连同鲜血与唾液一同顺着阿周那光洁的后背滚落到台面上。

高潮时迦尔纳扳过他的下巴同阿周那接吻。这回却并没有侵略性，而是近乎虔诚地用舌尖描摹阿周那的上颚，齿列，最后同舌头交缠在一起，好像要将他的口腔构造仔细地烙印在脑海里。阿周那在高潮的快感里兀自失神，放任自己红了眼眶。

迦尔纳果真信守承诺，在阿周那冲澡的半个小时内就将厨房打扫得一尘不染。等阿周那换好衣服整理好心情走出浴室时，他已经换下了那套女仆装，穿着阿周那的衣服在最后擦拭橱柜把手。

“我的衣服还在衣柜里，我就拿来穿了。” 迦尔纳听见他开门出来，回头冲他举起手里的抹布：“左起第三个挂钩，厨房清洁用的。” 阿周那深吸一口气，胃酸在体内尖叫着上涌，他抬起手捂住自己的脸。

“你不能留在这里，迦尔纳。” 他听见自己说，心底深处的某种情感沉重得声音无法承载。“我不该让你进门的。”

“为什么？你还有其他的喜好吗？” 迦尔纳偏头看他，表情困惑。“看你的反应，我以为你相当中意这次的服务。”

我巴不得你现在换回那身女仆装。阿周那悲哀地想，捏紧拳头，强迫声带发出振动：“不是那种问题。不要再装傻了。”

客厅里的白炽灯闪着惨淡的白光。在那灯光照射下，迦尔纳衬衫上的大片血迹近乎发黑。

“迦尔纳，你已经死了。”

“你被我，阿周那，杀死了。”

阿周那请了一周年假，回来时整个人消瘦枯槁，精神萎靡，不像去休假，倒像是被折磨了一整周。藤丸立香四处打听一圈，原来这位前辈不知出了什么急事，突然连夜打包所有东西搬了家。大城市里的紧急搬家多半事出有因，藤丸懂得分寸地没有试探，仅是发了条短信欢迎前辈回归，顺带邀请他下班后去公司附近新开的酒吧小酌一杯。

“前辈如果有烦心事的话，不如和我去喝点酒放松放松心情？别看我这样，我可是很擅长倾听的，周围朋友都打包票！” 藤丸扬起自己的满分微笑，满心祈祷暗恋对象答应自己的邀约。这担心实属多余，她远远看见阿周那从办公室里抬起头，简短地点了点头。

楼下新开的酒吧门面不大，傍晚时间散客众多，阿周那只好同后辈一起坐在吧台座上。藤丸确实是个值得信赖的后辈，而他刚刚用一周时间试图用体力活逼迫自己分心无果，此时向无关人士隐去细节倾诉一番也未尝不可。这么想着，阿周那拿起酒单，开始检阅鸡尾酒选项。

“如果想喝威士忌的话，这里的可乐储备很充足。” 清冷的声音在吧台后响起，阿周那瞬间汗毛倒竖，差点从吧台椅子上跳起来。他拼命按耐住落荒而逃的冲动，在后辈好奇的目光下缓缓放下酒单，对上一双红蓝异瞳。迦尔纳穿着西装背心，卷起衬衫袖口，从吧台下拿起一罐可乐向他晃了晃。

“好久不见，阿周那。你喜欢酒保服吗？”

END.


End file.
